ultimate_custom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rizal Republic
General Info Rizal or known as The Rizal Republic is a nation in southeast Asia situated in the western pacific ocean it consists of around 110,000 islands that's are broadly categorized into 7 main geographical divisions which are in alphabetical order Australian Territory, Indonesian Territory, Indian Territory, Luzon, Mexica Maynila, Mindanao & Visayas. Rizal is bounded by Gensokyo in the north, Taungu by the west, and Tupasuru by the southwest Etymology Rizal's name comes from its national hero called Jose Rizal The Rizal Republic was named after Jose Rizal in honour of what he has sacrificed History It begins in 2071 the remaining nationalists gang up and create the first Rizal republic to recreate the Philippines to bond all Filipino natives together under one nation. "Set Up Era" This era has multiple names such as the "set up era" or the "annexation period" it was nothing really just annexation Borneo and Sulawesi Ect. but it did bring few neighbouring allies Taungu & EOTSM but still not much The EOTSM dispute the EOTSM dispute was a pretty bad dispute (which Rizal is kind of angry to this day) the dispute was over Indonesia the official map (but not up to date) had shown Indonesia not claimed. EOTSM had claimed it was there's though no evidence, still Rizal lost the case & Indonesia was ceded to EOTSM. Economic growth The president of Rizal, Manuel Roxas defeated after that case he had another way of making Rizal succeed as a nation, Economic Growth. He started building malls & made millions and millions of jobs a monument was made in his honour called Manuel Roxas Bridge. Employment was at 87% with the rest of the population was kids essentially the entire adult population was employed and the Rizali economy sky rocketed into the air with the GDP being 3rd in the world in the span of 5 Weeks unfortunately a facist supporter assassinated Manuel Roxas on july of 2072. The RIF age The RIF stands for Rizal International Force and when Miles Roxas took office he improved the army making futuristic advancements he continued growing the economy but the army was lacking so he improved it making many futuristic army toys. The economy did grow and grow and when Rizal finally made 9 airports to handle air traffic tourism boomed. Alliances Rizal made new friends such as Gensokyo, Wuhu Republic, Ohio & many more. Rizal joined the UN the GPP and made the Austrolasian Union. The Rizali-Black Peace war The war was devastating for the Rizali people all government officials were killed and the Rizali people were used as slaves. Black peace burned our capital Metro Mercado and our historical Intamuros and the Rizal people were devastated and hoped and prayed for liberation and eventually it did come Liberation As soon Rizal fell many nations worked on taking it back the civilians received basic necessities from nations accepting Rizali-refugees and when black peace was pulled out of the Philippine islands Rizal received their former lands. Reconstruction The new president called Ferdinand Quezon came along and started reconstruction he built houses & infrastructure with so strong materials almost nothing could break it. The economy had returned to its high numbers. Ferdinand rebuilt the country back to its former-self but not it did not being it into glory and that soon would come. Pacific Republic The pacific republic was a union of EOTSM and Rizal and people did NOT LIKE IT they hated it so much that it has been estimated that there was 120 Small Groups to get Rizal out of the Union one of the biggest was called the KRR and it stands for Kalaayan ng Rizali Republika which means Freedom for the Rizal Republic and it formed a nation in upper Luzon and it used violence to gain freedom but EOTSM proposed peace and it worked and Rizal got out of the union using peaceful terms. And then it formed into The Rizal republic again having its former lands ETOSM's Land After the peaceful terms EOTSM collapsed and had no more nation what did Rizal do? Take the land ''so Rizal just went in and claimed the land and now it had all of Oceania, but one nation that it hated was right next to it Tupasuru and Rizal suprisingly left it there since it did not want to cause trouble. '''Golden age' After the end of Ferdinand Quezon's term Gabriel Quezon was sworn in, and this was HUGE he started to work on the thing that was the biggest problem; Poverty & crime and with-in 5 months it was abolished. Poverty was wiped off the map of Rizal but crime remained in metro Mercado but In very low numbers. Rizal was ranked Number 1 Safest country during presidency. after poverty being dealt with he focused on the other issue, terrorists he launched a mega investigation to get rid of all the terrorists and that was dealt with too. then he finally focused on recreational things such as Cities, airports, Malls, etc. so everyone was happy. Gabriel built so much stuff that another name of Rizal was called the Skyscraper Sky or haven and this would be the best era of Rizal The end This was now the end sadly climate change could not be stopped and sea levels rose and rose as a island nation Rizal was in the middle of tsunamis & flooding sadly it could not escape and Rizal fell under the water some did survive but... not much left of Rizal now except of an idea in some peoples mind. The Rizali nation was a great one with great culture and a great economy it was what you want in a south eastern Asian country and now it has fallen. Flag The Rizal flag has many meanings behind it. The 2 triangle's in the middle represent the Katipunan & the KRR the lion emblem in the red triangle represents bravery & courage. The three stars on the blue triangle represent the three main island groups Luzon. Mindinao & Visayas. The red bar on the side represents Blood, Courage & Pride the blue bar on the side represents Bravery, Peace & Diplomacy. The yellow borders on the red and blue bars have no official meaning. The 8 rayed sun represents the 8 rebelling provinces Relations Friends Taungu - "Ahh taungu a nation of peacocks, nature and everyone's favourite thing... FOOD!" - Gabriel Quezon ''One of my Asian Allies, a member of the Austrolasian Union and my economic partner it was the first nation Rizal politically interacted with we had a bond sadly it did break away as the Peacock nation became less and less active. But their history can never be lost. Empire of the Second Moon - ''"EOTSM a nation with absolutely nothing in the out back but way too much stuff in downtown & that's not even a bad thing!" - Manuel Roxas ''EOTSM was still friends with Rizal even after the dispute they were in a location where they can trade and interact with each other they weren't "Friends Friends" but just Friends like Taungu EOTSM became unactive and soon left then Rizal seeing their Friend gone … Took the land Wuhu Republic - ''"Tropical as hell more palm trees here then LA and more Exercise and leuisure area's than a DAMN GYM" - Gabriel Quezon ''Wuhu was friend to Rizal they both visited eachothers nation and both loved it wuhu was a protected nation by Rizal after the frakes massacre. Wuhu's leader has said they forgot about us but Rizal will remember Wuhu as a little buddy for as long as Rizal lives Gensokyo - ''"The Strength of the Japanese empire and the majesty of an eagle" ''Gensokyo is one of the best Asian allies Rizal has they WIP Ohio - WIP Gold River Republic - WIP Subland - WIP Western Empire - WIP '''Neutral San Andreas - Emmeria - Macedon - Belka - Enemies Ursidae - Ambystoma - Black Peace - ' you no it's YOU! YOU! BLACK PEACE YUO OF NO GOOD FOR MY COUNTRY AY NAKU BECAREFUL NA! SIGE I GET MY TSINELAS AND SPANK YUO. OH LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE GOT A F ON THEIR DEMOCRACY TEST!!! LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE NEED LIBERATION. IM LUCKY THAT THE GREAT WALL OF ASIA EXISTS! SO YUO NEVER ATTACK ME AND MY BUDDY AGAIN! AY NAKU I GET BELT NA SIGE! I WILL SPANK YUO IF YUO INTO ASIA!!!!!! National Anthem The anthem was written by José Palma & composed by Julián Felipe and the lyrics are based off the poem Filipina made by José Rizal and it was originally written in Spanish but translated into tagalog to form the national anthem called Lupang hinriang or in English chosen land Lyrics Tagalog: Lupang Hinirang Bayang magiliw,' ' Perlas ng silanganan, Alab ng puso Sa dibdib mo’y buhay. Lupang hinirang, Duyan ka ng magiting, Sa manlulupig Di ka pasisiil. Sa dagat at bundok, Sa simoy at sa langit mong bughaw, May dilag ang tula At awit sa paglayang minamahal. Ang kislap ng watawat mo’y Tagumpay na nagniningning; Ang bituin at araw niya, Kailan pa ma’y di magdidilim. Lupa ng araw, ng luwalhati’t pagsinta, Buhay ay langit sa piling mo.' Aming ligaya na ‘pag may mang-aapi, Ang mamatay nang dahil sa ‘yo.' Spanish: Marcha Filipina Tierra adorada Hija del sol de Oriente, Su fuego ardiente En ti latiendo está. Patria de amores! Del heroísmo cuna,''' '''Los invasores No te hallarán jamás. En tu azul cielo, en tus auras, En tus montes y en tu mar Esplende y late el poema De tu amada libertad. Tu pabellón, que en las lides La victoria iluminó, No verá nunca apagados Sus estrellas y su sol. Tierra de dichas, del sol y amores, En tu regazo dulce es vivir. Es una gloria para tus hijos, Cuando te ofenden, por ti morir. Category:Season 2 Category:Rizal